namcofandomcom-20200214-history
Namco Museum
is a series of video game compilations containing games created by Namco during the 1980's and the early 1990's. Namco started the ''Namco Museum compilations in November 22nd, 1995 for the original Sony PlayStation, and they continue to this very day. Namco Museum Vol. 1 Namco Museum Vol. 1 was released on November 22nd, 1995 in Japan for the Sony PlayStation. It was later released in North America on July 31st, 1996, and in Europe on August 17th, 1996. The game features a robust amount of history of the games presented and memorabilia and bonuses in a large museum (hence the name) and features emulations of the games using JAMMA emulation. Some games look a bit different from their actual arcade counterparts due to the limited resolution of the PlayStation, like Pac-Man and Galaga. Some games also sound different compared to their arcade counterparts, such as Pac-Man sound effects (Pac-Dots, Power Pellet, etc.) and the music of Toy Pop. It is one of two Namco Museum titles to do well enough on PlayStation to be given a Greatest Hits re-release, the other being Namco Museum Vol. 3. This compilation contains the following games, in the order of when they are said in the commercial: *''Pac-Man'' *''Galaga'' *''Rally-X'' *''New Rally-X'' *''Pole Position'' *''Bosconian'' *''Toy Pop'' Namco Museum Vol. 2 Namco Museum Vol. 2 was released on February 9th, 1996 in Japan for the Sony PlayStation. It was later released in North America on September 30th, 1996, and in Europe on November 22nd, 1996. Like its predecessor, the game presents a large amount of memorabilia and history of the games, within a large museum. The museum is no different from it's predecessor, aside from the fact that the weather outside is different (sunset, rather than midday), and anything relating to the games included has been changed to accommodate for the difference in game library. The collection still uses JAMMA emulation to faithfully recreate the games, which indeed look faithful. Most differences between the original arcade games and these emulations are minor, aside from screen position being changed to accommodate for the PlayStation and it's limited resolution. This compilation contains the following games, in order of when they are said in the commercial: *''Cutie Q'' *''Xevious'' *''Mappy'' *''Gaplus'' *''Grobda'' *''Dragon Buster'' *''Super Pac-Man'' (only in the western version) *''Bomb Bee'' (only in the Japanese version, hidden) The original Japanese release included Cutie Q and Bomb Bee (as a hidden game), which were instead replaced with Super Pac-Man in all non-Japanese releases. Bomb Bee ''is unlocked by inputting a code while ''Cutie Q ''is starting up.The code is: Circle x7, Square x6 and X/Cross x5. Doing this will unlock the game if done correctly, but you must input the code before the color test looking screen pops up on ''Cutie Q. Namco Museum Vol. 3 Namco Museum Vol. 3 was released on June 21st, 1996 in Japan for the Sony PlayStation. It was later released in North America on January 31st, 1997, and in Europe on February 12th, 1997. Like its predecessors, the game presents a large amount of memorabilia and history of the games, within a large museum, however the museum has been redesigned, and the layout of the museum has been changed, along with the game library. These changes bring a new lobby, a new main hall, multiple floors, newly designed rooms for specific art assets and the sound test, and even specially designed hallways towards the game room (i.e. exhibit halls), which are now related to the game itself, rather than just a generic hallway. The game also continues to use JAMMA emulation for the games, recreating them as faithfully as possible for the target platform. Most differences between the original arcade releases and how they are presented here is screen sizes and sound (music in Phozon and Ms. Pac-Man are slightly different sounding). This compilation contains the following games, in order of when they are said in the commercial: *''The Tower of Druaga'' *''Dig Dug'' *''Phozon'' *''Ms. Pac-Man'' *''Pole Position II'' *''Galaxian'' Namco Museum Vol. 4 Namco Museum Vol. 4 was released on November 8th, 1996 in Japan for the Sony PlayStation. It was later released in North America on June 30th, 1997, and in Europe on August 18th, 1997. Like its predecessors, the game presents a large amount of memorabilia and history of the games, within a large museum. Just like Vol. 2, it uses the previous collections museum layout, the only differences being games, exhibit halls, game rooms, and the lobby. The main hall has not been changed, although the music playing in said hall has been changed. The game still continues to use JAMMA emulation to recreate the games on the target platform as faithfully as possible, with only some minor changes made when necessary. This compilation contains the following games, in order of when they are said in the commercial: *''Pac-Land'' *''Ordyne'' *''Genpei Tōma Den'' (Localized as "The Genji and the Heike Clans" in international releases) *''Assault'' *''The Return of Ishtar'' *''Assault Plus'' Namco Museum Vol. 5 Namco Museum Vol. 5 was released on February 28th, 1997 in Japan for the Sony PlayStation. It was later released in North America on November 26th, 1997, and in Europe on February 26th, 1998. Games: *''Pac-Mania'' *''Metro-Cross'' *''Dragon Spirit'' *''Baraduke'' *''Valkyrie no Densetsu'' (The Legend of "Valkyrie") Namco Museum Encore Namco Museum Encore was released on October 30th,1997 in Japan for the Sony PlayStation. It is the only Namco Museum title on the PlayStation to be released only in Japan. Games: *''Rompers'' *''Dragon Saber'' *''King & Balloon'' *''Motos'' *''Rolling Thunder'' *''Sky Kid'' *''Wonder Momo'' Namco Museum 64 and Namco Museum (Dreamcast) Namco Museum 64 for the Nintendo 64 and the Namco Museum for the Sega Dreamcast were released on November 29, 1999. They contain the same games: *''Dig Dug'' *''Galaga'' *''Galaxian'' *''Ms. Pac-Man'' *''Pac-Man'' *''Pole Position'' The Game Boy Advance version includes the same games, omitting Pac-Man due to the release of Pac-Man Collection. Namco Museum (PS2, Xbox and GCN) Namco Museum was released on 2001 for the PlayStation 2 and in 2002 for the Nintendo Gamecube and Xbox. *''Pac-Man'' *''Pac-Man Arrangement'' *''Dig Dug'' *''Dig Dug Arrangement'' *''Galaga'' *''Galaga Arrangement'' *''Pole Position'' *''Pole Position 2'' *''Ms. Pac-Man'' *''Pac-Attack'' *''Pac-Mania'' *''Galaxian'' Pac-Attack ''and ''Pac-Mania are featured as hidden games, and can by unlocked by scoring 25,000 points in Pac-Man and 25,000 points in Ms. Pac-Man. Namco Museum Battle Collection Namco Museum Battle Collection, known in Japan as simply Namco Museum, was released for the PlayStation Portable in 2005. *''Pac-Man'' *''Ms. Pac-Man'' *''Galaxian'' *''Galaga'' *''King & Balloon'' *''Xevious'' *''Dig Dug'' *''Dig Dug II'' *''Mappy'' *''Bosconian'' *''Rally-X'' *''New Rally-X'' *''Dragon Buster'' *''The Tower of Druaga'' *''Rolling Thunder'' *''Grobda'' *''Motos'' Additionally, the game included four "Arrangement" games based on Pac-Man, Dig Dug, Galaga and New Rally-X; despite the similar name, they have no relation to the six "Arrangements" from the Namco Classic Collection games. A follow-up titled Namco Museum Vol. 2 was released in Japan only in 2006. The Japanese release omits Motos, Grobda, Dragon Buster, The Tower of Druaga, King & Balloon, Xevious, Mappy, Rolling Thunder, Bosconian, ''and ''Dig Dug II. Namco Museum Vol. 2 (PSP) Namco Museum Vol. 2 is a Japanese-exclusive follow-up to Namco Museum Battle Collection (known in Japan as simply Namco Museum), released for the PlayStation Portable in 2006. * King & Balloon * Dragon Spirit * Xevious * Mappy * Dragon Buster * Dig Dug II * Motos * Grobda * The Tower of Druaga * Bosconian * Rolling Thunder Two new Arrangement games, Pac-Man Arrangement Plus and Motos Arrangement, were also included. Namco Museum DS Namco Museum DS was released for the Nintendo DS in 2007, and contained nine games. *''Pac-Man'' *''Galaga'' *''Xevious'' *''Super Xevious'' *Sky Kid *Dragon Spirit *''Galaxian'' *''Mappy'' *Ms. Pac-Man *Rolling Thunder *''The Tower of Druaga'' *''Dig Dug II'' A remake of Pac-Man Vs. ''was also included, and took advantage of the Nintendo DS' Download Play feature. Namco Museum Remix Namco Museum Remix was released for Wii in 2007. The game contained five "Remix" games (based on ''Pac'n Roll, Gator Panic, Galaga, Rally-X ''and ''Motos), as well as nine Namco arcade games. * Cutie Q * Dig Dug * Mappy * Xevious * Gaplus * Super Pac-Man * Pac & Pal * Rolling Thunder 2 * Pac-Mania * Galaxian Namco Museum Virtual Arcade Namco Museum Virtual Arcade was released for Xbox 360 in 2008. It is so far the largest Namco Museum collection and the first to add Sky Kid Deluxe. Xbox Live Arcade Games: * Pac-Man Championship Edition * Galaga Legions * Mr. Driller Online * Pac-Man * Ms. Pac-Man * Galaga * Dig Dug * Xevious * New Rally-X Museum Games: * Baraduke * Bosconian * Dig Dug II * Dig Dug Arrangement ''(2005) * ''Galaga '88 * Galaga Arrangement (2005) * Galaxian * Grobda * King & Balloon * Mappy * Metro-Cross * Motos * Pac & Pal * Pac-Man Arrangement (2005) * Pac-Mania * Pole Position * Pole Position II * Rally-X * Rolling Thunder * Sky Kid * Sky Kid Deluxe * Super Pac-Man * The Tower of Druaga The three Arrangement games are taken from Namco Museum Battle Collection as opposed to the Arrangement games featured in Namco Classics Collection. Namco Museum Essentials Namco Museum Essentials was released for the PlayStation 3 as a download-only title in 2009, and contained the following games: * Pac-Man * Galaga * Dig Dug * Xevious * Dragon Spirit * Xevious Resurrection Xevious Resurrection is exclusive to this compilation, and is a modern update of Xevious with 2-player co-op. Namco Museum Megamix Namco Museum Megamix was released for Wii in 2010, and was a re-issue of Namco Museum Megamix. It contained the following games: * Grobda * Pac-Man * Bosconian * Galaxian * Rally-X * Dig Dug II * New Rally-X * King & Balloon * Mappy * Pac-Mania * Galaga * Gaplus * Super Pac-Man * Pac & Pal * Dig Dug * Xevious * Cutie Q * Motos All five Remix games from the original are present, as well as the addition of a sixth one, Grobda Remix. Namco Museum (Nintendo Switch) A new title in the series, simply titled Namco Museum, was released for the Nintendo Switch in 2017. * Pac-Man * Pac-Man Vs. * Galaga * Dig Dug * Sky Kid * Galaga '88 * Rolling Thunder * Rolling Thunder 2 * Splatterhouse * Tank Force This game's version of Pac-Man Vs. is directly based on the Nintendo GameCube version as opposed to the Nintendo DS remake. A physical release bundled with Pac-Man Championship Edition 2 Plus, ''titled ''Namco Museum Arcade Pac, will be released in September 2018. Namco Museum Mini Player The 'Namco Museum Mini Player '''was licensed by BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment, and released by My Arcade in June 24, 2019. * Pac-Man * Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures * Pac-Attack * Pac-Mania * Galaga * Galaxian * Dig Dug * Dig Dug II * Mappy * Sky Kid * Rolling Thunder * Rolling Thunder 2 * Rolling Thunder 3 * Splatterhouse * Splatterhouse 2 * Dragon Spirit * The Tower of Druaga * Xevious * Phelios * Battle City Seventeen of the games are their original arcade versions, while the other three are games that originated on home consoles. Gallery Namco Museum Encore Limited Edition Box.jpg|''Namco Games Chronicle, a limited box containing all six PlayStation Namco Museum games. External links *[http://www.bandainamcogames.co.jp/cs/list/nm/vol1.php Namco Museum Vol. official site] *[http://www.bandainamcogames.co.jp/cs/list/nm/vol2.php Namco Museum Vol. 2 official site] *[http://www.bandainamcogames.co.jp/cs/list/nm_vol3/ Namco Museum Vol. 3 official site] *[http://www.bandainamcogames.co.jp/cs/list/nm_vol4/ Namco Museum Vol. 4 official site] *[http://www.bandainamcogames.co.jp/cs/list/nm_vol5/ Namco Museum Vol. 5 official site] *[http://www.bandainamcogames.co.jp/cs/list/nm_encore/ Namco Museum Encore official site] *[http://www.bandainamcogames.co.jp/cs/list/namcomuseum/ Namco Museum (Game Boy Advance) official site] *[http://www.bandainamcogames.co.jp/cs/list/namcomuseum_nds/ Namco Museum DS official site] *[http://www.bandainamcogames.co.jp/cs/list/nm_psp/ Namco Museum (PlayStation Portable) official site] Category:Games